Vitani/Main article
Vitani is a lioness who is Zira's daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister. Physical Attributes Vitani has light tan-colored fur, electric blue eyes with dark eyeshades, and a tuft of hair on her head. As a cub, she was roughly the same size and possibly the same age as Kovu. She has brighter fur compared to the Outsiders from the Outlands, most likely to make her stand out as an important character, and as Kovu's sister and Zira's daughter. As an adult, Vitani bears a close resemblance to her mother, Zira, while still retaining her notable appearance as well gaining some ear rims. Personality As a cub, Vitani is shown to be mocking and snarky as she doubts Nuka's ability to lead. Like her mother, she is violent, wanting to engage Kovu in a fight as soon as Zira dropped him. Unlike Nuka, she doesn't seem to care to much about Kovu's being the Chosen One despite not being Scar's son. Vitani is determined and still violent as an adult, as well as mocking and tom-boyish. Only when she realizes the fighting is pointless do these traits get toned down a bit. Information The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ]] Vitani is somewhat of a glorified Extra, having a minor role in the film. Near the beginning, she and Nuka have a brief conversation about Kovu, and a little later she participates in Zira's song, "My Lullaby". Unlike her older brother, she does not seem bothered by the fact Kovu is Scar's heir despite him not being related by blood. As an adult, Vitani is sent with Nuka to light a fire in the Pride Lands so Kovu can save Simba's daughter Kiara and get close to Simba. This is part of Zira's plot for Kovu to infiltrate Simba's pride. Later on Vitani discovers that Kovu no longer wishes to assassinate Simba and reports this to Zira. She constantly argues with Nuka, though she is upset when he dies. Vitani is also Zira's "right hand girl". She is a spy for her, perhaps a scout, and she also sticks close to Zira at all times, except at the end, in which she defies Zira and goes to Simba's side. During the battle between the Outsiders and Pridelanders, when Kiara reminds Simba that they "are one", Vitani is the first of the Outlanders to realize that the fighting is pointless and that the Outlanders must attempt to become accepted by the Pridelanders and prove themselves worthy of forgiveness to survive. Zira says "Vitani, now!" expecting her to attack, but Vitani walks slowly over to the Pridelanders and says "No, Mother. Kiara's right. Enough". She is the first to cross over to Simba's side and defend his cause. Furthermore, when Zira then threatens to kill Vitani for her defection, the action backfires into disgusting the other Outlanders enough to desert her entirely. It is implied that there is some connection between Vitani and Nala, as during the fight, the two speak each others names, then engage in combat, whereas none of the other lions speak the others names. The two could be seen as rival s, due to the fact Nala is queen(presumably), and therefore second-in-command to Simba (especially with no other adult males in the pride), and Vitani could be considered Zira's second-in-command (especially after the death of her brother) as she would be the eldest son or daughter still working alongside Zira (as Kovu had, by that point, left the Outsiders). Family Tree Songs *My Lullaby Trivia *Besides Sarabi, Vitani is the only named lioness in Simba's Pride with ear rims. *Vitani is the only lioness in The Lion King universe with freckles. *She is the only significant female lioness with dark eye shades. *She was originally named Shetani, but since the word means "Demon" in Swahili, her name was changed to "Vitani". "Vita" means "war" in Swahili, so it is suggested that her name is a portmanteau meaning "demon of war". *When Nala confronts Vitani during the battle scene, she appears to say "Shetani or Vitalini" rather than "Vitani", pointing out the potential that the name was changed after production had already begun. The actual name "Vitani" has no meaning in Swahili, but the comparison was logical because the filmmakers thought that "Shetani" sounded rude and was insulting to the character. *Even though Vitani is the only Outsider lionesses with blue eyes, when Nuka and Vitani are igniting their sticks in the Elephant Graveyard, interestingly, she's seen with red eyes (though this could be explained as a trick of the fire). Gallery Vconcept.png|Concept art of Vitani arsoning the Pridelands The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4641124-850-504.jpg|Cub Vitani tlk2screenshots_act2_44.png|Cub Vitani and cub Kovu in "My Lullaby" Vitani and nuka.jpg|"Testify!" Nukavitani.jpg|Vitani and Nuka in the "Elephant Graveyard" v.jpg|Vitani holding the fired shoot Adult_Vitani.jpg|Vitani watches Kovu's progress VitaniDefects.png|Vitani during the final battle Vitani in shock (adult).jpg|Grown up Vitani ziravitani.png References Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Outsiders Category:Pridelanders Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Lionesses Category:Movie Characters Category:Official Characters